


This Is Where Monsters Weep

by blood-and-cigars (goblins_riddles_frocks)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll add more as I write more, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblins_riddles_frocks/pseuds/blood-and-cigars
Summary: Old memories and the day to day toils of the Hellsing manor.Otherwise known as drabbles that are too short to post on their own.





	1. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard returns to his cell shortly after being released

Alucard relished the echo of sheer human terror lingering in the cell. The ghost of hearts pumping madly and barely suppressed screams. Feeling is a tangible thing, and here in this cell after an eternity of empty nothingness, these remnants threatened to overwhelm him. 

Upstairs, the girl had finally drifted off in a tenuous sleep, wounds tended, fears relatively assuaged. She was a strange little thing, wild with terror but with the presence of mind to aim a gun at him— not that the weapon would’ve done her much good, it hadn’t been meant for vampires. 

She’d let him remove the bullet from her shoulder and stitch up the injury. She’d told him to sweep across the mansion for any more threats— unfortunately there hadn’t been any. And when all had been done he’d returned to kneel before her, this new Hellsing child with Abraham’s eyes. 

She’d looked at him coldly and said she appreciated his help (she’d only addressed him as “vampire” ) but if he crossed her— she would kill him. 

He knew then that she’d be  _ magnificent _ . 

So he helped her as best he could, and once he sensed her dreaming, he allowed himself to drift back down to the basement. 

He had not thought he’d walk out of that cell, and he’d especially never considered walking back in. But the light outside hurt his eyes, and there was so much of it. The moon through the windows, the neon glow of her alarm clock, even a strip of light intruding from underneath the door. 

He nudged the bodies still littering the floor with the edge of his boot. Two of them had already gone cold, such a waste. Twenty years since he’s had a chance to sink his teeth in human flesh and he wasn’t even able to drink. 

But, oh, there was a sound he hadn’t noticed before. A wet rasp of breath, he only noticed it now because it accelerated at his approach. One of Richard Hellsing’s men had survived, despite a punctured lung and shattered ribs. Only minimal blood loss. 

What a lovely surprise.  
  



	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard visits Integra following an argument

The first time Integra dreamt of him, she was in Italy. 

No it wasn’t a dream exactly, but it wasn’t reality either. Whatever it could be called, she recognized it immediately as one of his illusions. 

She could still feel her eyes closed, lashes resting on her cheeks, but somehow, regardless, she was seeing the ceiling of her hotel room. It was an odd feeling, and would’ve been likely terrifying if she hadn’t still been somewhere between waking and sleep. 

She heard his voice before she saw him. “You’ve made yourself scarce, my Master.” 

It took a moment before she figured out how to lift her head, despite still feeling the pillow beneath it. She turned to see him lounging beside her, startlingly close. 

For a fleeting moment, he looked how she had first encountered him— pale hair, drawn and sickly face. She often saw that form of his in her nightmares, so it must’ve been the first face her subconscious conjured up for him. 

But already his features were shifting. Vain creature that he was, he was rearranging this dream form into something that suited him better. It would’ve been eerie if she hadn’t already been accustomed to all his games. 

The black leather disappeared in favor of his heavy red coat. His face filled out, looking healthier and more human than it ever would in real life. 

She sighed, finally figuring out how to prop herself up on her elbows despite the mess of sensory input. “What are you doing in my head?” 

“So happy to see me. And here I was checking to make sure you hadn’t been carried off.”

“Oh.” She realized she hadn’t spoken to him since… that… could it be called an argument... no_ a lovers’ quarrel. _She snorted at the thought.

He misunderstood her reaction. “Is it so shocking that I’d be concerned for my Master?”

“I— no, I’m sorry, I’m representing Hellsing at a conference. It isn’t for very—” she stopped suddenly. “There’s no way you don’t already know this. Don’t pretend you don’t listen in on everything that goes on in the manor.”

“Well this is the first _ I’m _ being informed of it,” he said pointedly. 

“Are you here because _ I hurt your feelings? _” 

He threw her a dark look. “It’s difficult to protect my Master if I don’t even know when she’s left the country, wouldn’t you say?” 

She couldn’t help but smile. And because it _ was _ a dream after all, she reached out to take his hand. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell you next time. It’s just...” She wasn’t sure how to explain, so she settled on the truth. “Last time we didn’t leave things very well, and then, in the middle of it all I got distracted with preparations.”

He said nothing at first, just covered her hand with his own. “No, you didn’t leave things very well at all. Are you still upset with me, Integra?”

“I’m not—” She shook her head. “I wasn’t upset.”

“So you’ve grown tired of me,” he said, matter of factly. 

“No_._” 

And perhaps it was because he suddenly looked so forlorn, or because she was alone and unwanted in a foreign country, but despite everything she’d told him before, she didn’t stop him when he leaned over to kiss her.

His lips brushed against hers, achingly slow. She was acutely aware of the fact that they were alone together, as anonymous as she could get, in a strange hotel room, away from prying eyes. Hell, it was a dream, for all the ways that mattered _ she _ was alone. _ So it couldn’t be that bad to let him trail kisses over her jaw, could it? _

But that last thought, wasn’t at all her own. Wasn’t even trying to be. 

“You don’t play very fair.” She laughed, because she didn’t want to be having this conversation again. Especially not seriously. 

“How many ways must I explain why it’s a terrible idea to carry on like this?”  
  
“How many ways must I explain that I don’t care?” His tone was playful, but the grin didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Alucard.” She had meant to be stern, but it was difficult when he was so close, when his hair fell in his face like that. She reached out to brush it aside. 

“Do you still want me?” 

“That isn’t the point— ”

“It’s a simple question, Integra.” 

“Yes.” And her voice was breathless. 

“Then I am yours.”

He kissed her again, and this time they spoke no more. 


	3. In the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Alucard playing with Integra’s hair

Winter nights were usually quiet. Perhaps something about the cold made vampires sluggish. Or perhaps even the dead didn’t feel like braving the sleet unless they had to. There were still the usual jobs of course, but they were easy pickings. Integra hadn’t had to send Alucard out for several weeks now.

It was too cold even for her, so she’d sequestered herself in her room. She was lying on her side, half heartedly trying to read a book with what light the dying fire provided. She was not at all surprised when the shadows in the room suddenly darkened.

“Feeling restless?” she asked, though she did not turn to look at him. The bed listed beside her. She sighed contentedly at the feeling of fingers running through her hair. The gloves masked the usual chill that clung to his skin. Between the heavy coat and the bed sheets he almost seemed warm to her. 

“Not at all, Master.” 

Shadow tendrils pulled the book from her hands. “Craving attention?” she asked, voice dry. 

“Maybe,” he replied, still toying with her hair. 

Integra glanced at him over her shoulder, his eyes glowing red, and she laughed. There was something absurd about having the most powerful vampire curled up in her bed, pestering her for cuddles. 

She shifted to rest her head on his arm. “Sometimes, I swear you’re like a needy cat.”


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra attends a masquerade.

It was October and of course there was a masquerade. She’d been eighteen and more interested in these sorts of things. So when he’d badgered her and badgered her she’d finally conceded to go.

He had thought it would be fun. Silliness. Amusement. 

He hadn’t expected her to be so beautiful though. Resplendent in gold and black. The delicate Venetian mask doing surprisingly well at disguising her features. 

*

Integra felt ghostly cold hands on her shoulders but didn’t turn. Instead she watched the party, extravagant, glittering thing that it was. 

“Master,” he purred. His hair brushed her face.“You look so alone in this corner.” 

“I don’t know anyone,” she replied honestly. 

“It’s a masquerade, that’s the point.”

“Oh, hush.”

“You know me.” His hands smoothed over her arms, sending a chill through her. 

She waved him off. “You’re being ridiculous.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder and she suddenly really registered that he was corporeal. She was sitting in public, for anyone to see, with a man’s arms wrapped around her. 

“You look beautiful master. Like a stranger.”

She turned to look at him but he was also wearing a mask. 

“No one knows us here. And if they did that is what masks are for.”

“Do you like pretending you’re someone else?” 

He smiled enigmatically. “Am I someone else? Are you?”

“No. Don’t be silly.”

He kissed her then. Softer than she’d ever expected from him. And she allowed it for a moment— no she melted into it. But soon she gathered up the wherewithal to break away. 

“My sweet Master.”

Her heart was racing and suddenly she was feeling reckless. “If no one knows us,” she began slowly. “Then no one will miss us. Take me away.”

And so he did.


End file.
